


discidium

by moonstruckfool



Series: Storge - Scamander Brothers [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts, Other, Platform 9 3/4, Protective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Young Newt Scamander, Young Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Newt sees Thee off at Platform 9 3/4.





	discidium

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Hufflepuff Pride Day! Happy Pride Day, all you Puffs out there!

September 1, 1900

Newt quails at the sheer number of people and shrinks back, tugging at his brother's sleeve. He can just make out Theseus' face through the fog of steam pouring from the underside of the huge, ancient locomotive. For the first time since Newt can remember, Theseus wears an expression of poorly masked nervousness, maybe even fear. This is frightening. Theseus is fearless; nothing daunts him, not the playground bullies, not the Muggles who point and whisper things about their family. If this is enough to make him so uneasy... Newt is terrified; the time will come when it is his turn to board the crimson-coloured carriages, and not even Theseus can protect him from the horrors within. 

"Don't go, Thee," he pleads.

"I have to, Newt." Theseus ruffles his brother's hair tenderly and gives a small smile.

"Why?"

"I have to learn magic. There will be teachers at Hogwarts who will teach me, and I promise I'll teach you when I come back."

"Is it nice there?"

"I don't know." Theseus frowns at the rapidly filling carriages.

"Are you scared, Thee?"

"Me? No," but it's a lie, and Newt knows it. 

"It's nearly time, Theseus!" their father calls, and, glancing at the train again, Theseus drops to his knees so that he is level with his brother. 

"Newt, you have to be careful when I'm gone. I can't look after you while I'm at Hogwarts."

"Okay." The prospect of Theseus not being there to look out for him is frightening, and once again Newt wishes he didn't have to go.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"I have to go now. I'll write, okay? Mum can read my letters to you." The train's whistle blows, and Theseus gets up, squeezing him in a quick hug, and scrambles into a carriage.

"Thee!" Newt wails, reaching out for his brother.

"Bye, Newt!" Theseus calls, waving, as the train pulls out of the station.

Newt runs, but his short legs cannot keep up, and soon he falls back, watching forlornly as his brother disappears into the distance. 

"Don't go," he whispers belatedly.


End file.
